There's No Happy Ending (So They Say)
by MintyDaze
Summary: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo has had problems with bullying for a while so his parent's decide to send him to World Academy in Dublin hoping he'll have a better life. What happens when he meets a feisty Italian named Lovino? Lovino Vargas is an ill-tempered Italian who feels inferior to his better loved brother. When he meets the alluring Antonio will his life be turned up side down?
1. Chapter 1

There's No Happy Ending (So They Say)

**Hello all my super sugar honey baby cuties. This is a new fanfic of mine that will be varying in length compared to my last fanfic The Quiet One. I will work on this alongside my other Ouran fanfic. I may take up one-shot things just to test myself and such. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new Spamano fanfiction and if you hate me for what I've done, tough shit.**

**I do not own Hetalia. If I did those boys would have gotten more attractive long ago.**

**Chapter One: First Encounters**

16 year old Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was _not_ ready to attend his first day at World Academy in Dublin. His Padre decided it would be a nice adjustment for Antonio to attend a new school outside of Spain. Antonio looked up at the large majestic school that looked more like a castle or a church rather than a place of learning with. He tightened his grip on his black backpack strap and sneered. What difference would it make anyway? Ever since elementary school everyone thought that because he smiled and liked to share food with everyone that he was an idiot.

In middle school he was bullied by this one kid who had called him every form of the word stupid until Antonio finally had enough, picked up his school chair and beat the kid with it until the _maestro _finally managed to yank him off. Ever since that day, Antonio had wreaked havoc in the streets with his small gang. He would beat up anyone who even looked down at him, sassed his elders and teachers, yet to prove to everyone he wasn't a moron he got some of the best grades in the class. It was pretty easy to get homework done when it was all you could do in detention. He had detention nearly every week and had already been kicked out of three schools for assault.

Antonio glared and stormed into the registration office to get his dorm assignments and class schedule. What the hell would make this school any different than the others? His Madre was the one who managed to convince him to go to the Academy. Antonio wanted more than anything to make her proud even if it meant he would be sent away to a stuffy school with hideous uniforms.

He nearly crashed into two boys who looked roughly his age. One was an albino with an aggravating smirk plastered on his face and yellow bird perched on his head. The other was a luscious blonde haired, blue-eyed boy who could have easily been mistaken for a girl if it wasn't for the few scraggly hairs lining his chin, a flirtatious grin played on his lips and whenever a girl walked by, pretty or not, he would wink and blow a kiss.

"Don't stand in my way," Antonio growled as he skirted around them. A pale hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back.

"Kesese," the albino rumbled in a thick German accent. "I think it was you who got in our way, ja?"

"Let go of me unless you want to be singing soprano for the remainder of your life," the Spaniard snarled shoving him away.

"Honhonhon, I like him Gilbert," The Frenchman crooned flipping his silky locks. "Let's have him join our Bad Touch Duo."

"Then it wouldn't be a duo," Antonio pointed out scowling.

"A trio then," Gilbert said a grin forming on his face. He let go of Antonio's shoulder and shook his hand instead. "Welcome to the Bad Touch Trio. We're the top badasses of the school, men fear us and every girl is just itching for us to get up their skirt."

"Although we don't mind getting into a man's pants every now and then," Francis said with a wink.

Antonio studied them suspiciously before breaking out into a wide grin and agreed. Introductions went around and they chatted for about half an hour before Antonio realized he still needed his papers. "_Muchas Gracias_ for letting me join your group," he said cheerfully. "Let me get my schedule and dorm assignment first."

"I hope you are in our room _mon cher,_" Francis said.

"Yeah, they assign four people to each dorm," Gilbert added. "If you're in our room then we can plan against the shmuck that gets stuck with us."

Antonio laughed and gathered his documents from the registration counter. As luck would have it he did not get into the same dorm as Francis and Gilbert. This disappointed him greatly and now he would have to deal with more people which didn't exactly appeal to him. Francis and Gilbert tried to make up for this by showing Antonio around campus. They showed him where the 24-hour snack bar was that had the foods from every part of the world in it. Seeing the Spanish snacks made Antonio a little homesick which Gilbert and Francis seemed to sense so they moved him away quickly.

"We get three meals a day here," Gilbert explained. "There are 5 lines each day with a different type of food in each line. They serve about every kind of food at least once a week. It might not taste exactly like home but it's not bad."

"Except when they have that horrible British food," Francis said wrinkling his nose disgustedly. "Fortunately they usually have Italian food in the next line over so something can touch my palate without making me want to vomit."

"As much as I enjoy our nice stroll around the campus I would like to put my goddamn things away," Antonio said irritably. He was now pouring with sweat lugging his heavy trunk behind him and his backpack seemed to be getting heavier and heavier by the second making his shoulder ache.

"Oh yeah," Gilbert said slowly, eyeing Antonio's burden. "You want to get settled in, the boys' dorms are through the main walkway and you turn right at the Mess Hall, then you just follow the signs."

Antonio nodded curtly in thanks and headed that day resenting his new friends for not stepping up and offering to help him with his things. Not that he would have agreed, that would show weakness but the offer would have been nice nonetheless. After much grumbling and shoving students out of his way he eventually found his dorm room. Finding the door to be slightly ajar he kicked it open the rest of the way with a loud 'BANG!' causing the two people inside to scream in terror.

Antonio found two boys screaming Italian. One had chestnut hair with an unnatural curl protruding from the side; he cried and begged for mercy waving a white handkerchief he pulled from the pocket of his black jeans. The other had darker brown hair his curl poking out from the front of his bangs his hazel eyes filled with tears. This one was screaming insults as he cowered behind his human shield of what Antonio supposed was his brother since they could have been twins.

The Spaniard stared at them his dark green eyes wide in shock, he soon composed himself and strode past them dumping his backpack onto a bed.

"H-hey!" The dark haired Italian protested. "I chose that bed! Jerk! Bastard! Moron!"

Antonio whirled around and grabbed the boy by the collar. "Don't call me _moron_," he hissed before shoving the boy away.

"L-Lovino," The chestnut haired boy whimpered. "I'm scared."

Lovino didn't answer right away. All he could do was stare at Antonio his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Almost everyone ignored his outbursts claiming it was just a cry for attention. It was but, it never worked, until he met the strange and alluring Antonio. With his dark curly hair and equally dark green eyes, his shirt pulled taught over tan muscles and God dammit that boy was hot! Such a bastard for being that hot and Lovino was pretty sure he knew it too.

"Fratello?" the younger twin tried again his amber eyes wide and tear-filled. "Please, say something you're scaring me."

"Feliciano," he said breaking his glaring gaze away from Antonio and plopping down on the bed opposite of the Spaniard's. "Shut up."

Antonio ignored the brothers and put his things away. He hung up the uniform that consisted of a crisp white shirt, purple plaid pants, a purple jacket, a white sweater and a black tie in the closet before shoving the rest of his clothes into drawers. He stuck the picture of him, his parents and his older sister on the nightstand.

"_Come on mi hermano," Casilda, Antonio's older sister said. "Madre y Padre are only doing this because they want you to have bright future. Things will be better at this school, trust me. I bet you won't be bullied as much and I'm almost certain nobody will call you stupid. It's a chance for you to make a fresh start and make some friends._

"_I highly doubt it," Antonio had grumbled._

_His sister smiled and ruffled his hair. "Things will be better, you'll see."_

"_Alright, I'll give it a chance," he gave in._

_A pair of arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him until he was struggling to breathe. When she let go they both laughed and shared a real hug. "I'll miss you."_

"_Me too."_

Antonio opened his eyes and realized he dozed off and the light was beginning to fade outside, he glanced and saw the darker haired Italian boy standing over him. He narrowed his eyes and popped him in the nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He screeched and held his nose. "I was about to wake you up you bastard! It's time to fucking eat!"

"Oh," was all Antonio could say before he got up and stretched. He felt a little bad about hitting the cowardly Italian on the nose but if he showed remorse or apologized then that would be seen as a weakness and he couldn't allow that.

Instead, Antonio ignored... what was his name? That Italian kid said Fratello but he knew enough that that meant Big Brother. Okay, forget the ignoring. "What is your name?"

The boy glared at him and muttered, "Lovino."

"Alright then Lovino," Antonio grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall. "Don't think I will be your friend. You disgust me with your cowardice. I don't need you to nanny goat after me by waking me up from my siestas and making sure I get to dinner or class on time. The next time you wake me up for any reason other than you're bleeding to death or the whole building will burn down I will knock your goddamn head off."

Lovino's hazel eyes grew wide and he bobbed his head up and down so fast it looked like his neck was on a spring. Antonio released him and stormed off to dinner his stomach growling like a lion. It was about time he got something to eat. Being hungry put him in a bad mood.

When he got to the mess hall he immediately went to the Spanish food line, he got himself arroz con pollo, black beans, some tomato soup with flour tortillas and a churro. He immediately spotted Francis and Gilbert and he hurried over to sit across from them. "Hola mis amigos," he greeted them.

"Bonjour Antonie," Francis waggled his fingers, he looked like an absolute dork with the sauce splattered on his cheeks from the strange looking meal in front of him.

"Franny," Gilbert said. "You look like a dumbass."

Francis' eyes widened in shock as he whipped out a pocket mirror and stared at his reflection. He cursed and quickly wiped his face up before sweeping his hair to the side and graciously thanking the Prussian for making sure he didn't look hideous.

Antonio silently ate his meal and listened to the two boys jabber on about their other two roommates.

"Seriously Antonio!" Gilbert said loudly. "You should see these guys! This one Austrian guy is sooo unawesome! He has a poster of freaking Shopawn something or other but it looks like it's spelled Chop In! And he is such a priss too! Holy shit I swear he has a stick so far up his freaking ass the doctor's mistake it for a spine so they can't pull it out! Plus he may seem all orderly and stuck up but he doesn't know how to fold his clothes neatly _at all! _I swear I had to nag him before he actually put them away."

"Tell them about the other guy," Francis interjected.

"Oh, don't get me _started_," Gilbert groaned and went off on yet another tangent.

Antonio half listened to the rant and glanced around the mess hall trying to see which two people his albino friend was talking about. Soon he saw them sitting at a table with an angry looking blond in a green sweater and white beret wiping the mouth of a smaller double of his with bright green eyes and a purple bow in her hair. The two people in question were easily recognizable even with Gilbert's vague description.

One was wearing a trim blue suit, he had thin glasses set on the bridge of his regal nose and his violet eyes stared at the meal in front of him disgustedly. To top it all off he had this irritating hair that stuck up and a mole to top it all off. The boy next to him wore a beanie on top of his long, tangled light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. His green eyes almost hidden from the brim were fixed on the food. And he wore a baggy sweatshirt, torn jeans and high-tops.

Antonio wrinkled his nose and wished his new friends and their roommates' silent luck because it looked like it would be a loooong year for them. And for him as well with two noisy Italians and a fourth roommate that he seemed to have forgotten to meet.

**And that was the end of Chapter 1! I know it's a little short but I felt that this was a good stopping point. The next chapters will be a lot longer I promise. Review and tell me what you think! Yes there will be Spamano but the two boys might date a few other people on their road of denial that they care about each other…. Sexually. And Romantically. But until then there may be enough to give you guys feels. Or not.**

**Since I plan to have other shippings tell me what you like.**

**Tell me what other Spain shippings you like and what Romano shippings you like.**

**Hurry! Before I do a random shipping generator!**

**Love, MintyDaze because she loves you.**


	2. Chapter 2

There's No Happy Ending (So They Say)

**Antonio is not bullied because he's an ass he's an ass because he is bullied. Okay? Okay.**

**Also I decided to add **_**some **_**Fem! Simply because I don't want too many boys at the school and I plan on making some countries bullies because if you think about it teenage nations would be very immature. Any other characters are fanmade characters. **

**I'll still have pairings and such and I might go through multiple pairings (dating and break ups). I might not go into detail and I might just have spin off fanfictions. Just don't pressure me or get mad if your pairings are Yaoi or Yuri.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

Antonio said his goodbyes to Gilbert and Francis and headed back up to the dorm room. He opened the door to find that he was the first one back from dinner which filled him with a sense of relief. He could have the bathroom first without being disturbed.

He glanced at the fourth bed which was unoccupied earlier that day. The only significant thing that told him someone had occupied the space was the trunk that stood at the foot of the bed and the large coat that hung on the wall. There was also a single picture on the nightstand that showed a girl with curly blonde hair and big green eyes, her lips were curled into a soft smile as she hugged a large boy with heavy green eyes and hair that stood straight up. The boy's expression was one of surprise which made Antonio guess the picture was taken without him knowing.

Content that he now knew who the fourth roommate was Antonio went to the pristine white bathroom. He undressed tossing the clothes onto the floor and showered enjoying the hot water as it beat down on his skin releasing the stress built up in his shoulders. He let his mind wander as he washed his hair massaging away all the worries. He even allowed a small smile to form on his face as he thought about back home, planting the garden with his sister, running the flower shop with his father and cooking meals with his mama.

"_How soon will it grow?" a seven year-old Antonio asked his 13 year-old sister._

"_It will take weeks, mi hermano," Casilda chuckled. "Please try to remain patient."_

"_But I want to eat all the yummy fruits and vegetables now!" he cried._

"_Then you should have planted them sooner!" she teased, green eyes alight with mischief. She then chased Antonio around the yard while he squealed with glee._

_A few weeks later the plants were finally starting to bloom with flowers that would bear the delicious produce. Antonio sat back on his heels and clipped away the bad leaves and stems that would ruin his and his sister's precious plants._

"_Hey Dummy," a voice rang out through the yard._

_Antonio looked up eyes wide and saw Miguel, the boy who led the class in Antonio's misery. "I said please stop calling me dummy. I'm not dumb," Antonio said._

_Miguel rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his tousled black hair. "Whatever you say _dummy."

_Antonio glanced back down at the small tomato plant and covered its roots better hoping that if he ignored the boy he would leave him alone. To no avail Miguel instead loomed over Antonio. "Playing in the dirt like always?"_

"_I'm gardening."_

"_You always were a sissy boy," Miguel said nastily. "No wonder you're such a dummy."_

_Antonio said nothing and gripped handfuls of soil so tightly they crumbled and spilled out the sides of his hands. Antonio couldn't remember what Miguel said then, only that a pair of electric blue sneakers were smashing and flattening the plants he and Casilda worked so hard to grow into the ground. Next thing he knew he had tackled Miguel into the ground and was punching and hitting him, both boys were screaming one in anger and the other in fear. Fernando, Antonio's father, had to pull his son off the crying boy._

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!_" Antonio's father, Fernando growled. "What do you think you are doing to that poor boy?"_

"_H-he was s-stomping all over Casilda's and my garden!" Antonio cried._

"_Antonio told me I could," Miguel protested._

"_Did not," Antonio yelled._

"_Did too!" Miguel yelled back._

"_DID NOT!"_

"_DID TOO!"_

"_**DID NOT!"**_

"_**DID TO-"**_

"_ENOUGH," Fernando silenced the two boys. "Miguel, go home. Antonio you're grounded. No working on the garden."_

_Antonio started to protest the punishment but was immediately silenced by a swipe across his rear. He snapped his mouth shut but tears spilled out on either side of his cheeks. Fernando led the boy inside feeling terrible that he had to discipline his son but knew it was the only way his boy would learn to behave himself. _

_Carmen, Antonio's mother, looked up questioningly from the kitchen table that was scattered with bills and paperwork almost completely covering the pale yellow table cloth with the pink and blue flowers. She stood up, went over to her crying child and was about to comfort him until Fernando stopped her and explained what happened. The woman furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure Miguel wasn't being mean to Antonio?" she asked._

"_Si," he replied. "Antonio was attacking Miguel."_

Antonio was jolted out of his memory when he skidded and slipped in the shower knocking over the multiple bottles of shampoo, conditioner and soap. He cried out in surprise as he fell and flailed his arms for a hold of something. He latched onto the shower curtain which fell away immediately. His head began to throb, his shoulder stung and the edges of his vision pulsed. He stared at the shower rod in his lap and the water beat down on him.

The door flung open and a pair of green eyes fell on Antonio. The tall boy strolled over, shut off the water and threw a towel on Antonio. The two Italians peered in from the door way trying to see what had happened. Antonio felt embarrassment foam up inside him. This could not be happening. He just made a fool of himself on the first day. Those loud mouth Italians were probably going to spread the word around school and he would be the laughing stock, again. A new record for being shot down into the loser corner.

Lovino's eyes were wide with surprise. This cool, no not cool, this infuriating bastard just slipped and fell in the fucking shower! Part of Lovino wanted to go over and check the boy for injuries and the other part wanted to yell at the Spaniard for his stupidity. An even smaller part that Lovino squashed down quickly wanted to drool over his sun-kissed muscles. Lovino did not, okay maybe he liked Antonio a little bit but only because he… well… he uh. Lovino wasn't really sure why he liked the jerk. The Italian figured maybe it was just his dick lusting after that smoking body. Yeah, that's all.

Lovino snapped back to reality when Antonio hauled himself out of the tub. "Holy crapola," Lovino whispered staring at the Spaniard's back. The skin on his shoulder blade was already swollen and turning into a hideous shade of purple and black. Lovino couldn't even focus on the fact that Antonio was naked. "Did you fucking dislocate your shoulder?" he said out loud.

Antonio shrugged and visibly winced, the pain evident on his face no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "It's fine," he said shakily and stood up, he wrapped a towel around his waist and glared at everyone. "Still here?"

The three boys left and shut the door behind them. Lovino plopped down on his bed and leaned back sulkily playing with the crystal tomato his weird grandpa bought him for Christmas. His fingered lightly traced the surface that wasn't quite rough but not exactly smooth either. Lovino did this whenever he didn't want to think. He found it oddly mesmerizing. A knock on the door jolted him out of a daze and he scowled. Who the hell would be here now?

Ned, their Dutch roommate, stood up and answered the door. A pretty girl in a green dress flounced in and twirled around. "Abel!" she sang out and hugged the Dutchman. "I told you I was going to check up on you."

Abel muttered something in response and patted the smaller girls head. A blur rushed past Lovino making him blink. When he opened his eyes there was his idiot brother flirting with the girl in their dorm room like the dumbass that he was. The older Italian crossed his arms and glanced away at the spectacle. Why did his brother have to say nice things to say about everyone except him? He had good qualities too, dammit! Sure they were locked up most of the time. He couldn't draw as well as Feliciano and he didn't get the best grades and wasn't the best at sports but he could damn well sing better than his little brother and nobody knew it! A shadow loomed over Lovino causing him to glance up. A pretty face with large round eyes like a doll's were shining at him.

"My name is Bella," the girl introduced herself happily. "Why are you so upset?"

"My brother is an idiot," Lovino replied sarcastically.

"Awww," Bella cooed. "Would a kiss make you feel better?"

Lovino felt his face grow hot from his neck to the tips of his ears. No one had ever offered to kiss him, well there was that one time his cousin did but the poor bastard was drunk off his rocker. Bella giggled at his telltale blush and pecked his cheek lightly making the poor boy blush so deep he resembled the crystal tomato in his hands.

Meanwhile Antonio had walked out of the bathroom in just his pajama bottoms holding his sopping wet shirt in one hand and looking very pissed off. He stopped suddenly when he saw Bella and raised his eyebrows. At that moment Lovino knew he didn't have even the slightest chance with Antonio. Bella looked at who walked in the room and let out a gasp of shock. "What happened to your shoulder?" she cried.

Lovino saw Antonio's eyes lighten up over the pretty girl fawning over him but the joy quickly turned to embarrassment when Abel explained that the injury happened simply because the Spaniard fell in the tub. Ned's expression was smug until his sister planted a kiss on Antonio's shoulder. "Let me get you some ice," she cooed before flouncing out of the room. Antonio turned to Abel and raised one eyebrow in triumph a wide grin spread on his face.

Bella came back in a few minutes later and sat next to Antonio on his bed. She gently placed the towel wrapped ice on his shoulder blade whilst rubbing his arm. "You're so lucky you didn't dislocate your shoulder," she said. "Be more careful next time, okay?"

"Okay," Antonio said rather sheepishly.

"What made you slip anyway?"

"I was thinking too deeply."

"That's dangerous," Lovino muttered sickened by the sight of the two making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"What was that?" Antonio growled standing up.

He said louder, "Nothing."

"I thought so," Antonio sat back down and turned his attention back to Bella.

Antonio decided he liked the perky blonde and wanted to see her again no matter what even if her brother was a bit of an ass. Bella was very nice and very pretty so Antonio decided that he would try to catch her alone and ask her out.

Eventually, Bella left to go back to her own dorm and the boys were left in uncomfortable silence. Feliciano tried to start up a conversation on what classes they were going to have but no one's heart was really in it. So, they silently finished their nightly rituals of brushing teeth, washing faces, quickly pulling on pajamas hoping no one is watching and silently judging their body type as well as sending quick texts to family members. At least that's what Antonio did. Antonio knew that everyone thought he didn't give a shit about his parents and sister but the opposite was true. He loved his family very much.

Antonio pulled the quilt his Abuela made up to his chin and stared at his phone intently. _*ding* _His phone went off with a message from his mama. _Buenas Noches mi hijo. Te amo tanto. _Antonio sent back a reply saying he loved her back and missed her already before plugging his phone in to charge and setting it on the nightstand. He pressed his cheek into the pillow and closed his eyes awaiting the sleep that should eventually come to him.

-morning-

Antonio's eyes snapped open to a horrible wailing reached over and smacked his hand down repeatedly on his alarm clock but to no avail. The noise continued and the loudness seemed to grow then soften. Something vibrated, rolled and flashed across the floor as the large Dutch boy chased it around. He picked up the device and pressed a few buttons before it finally quieted down.

"What the fuck was that?" Lovino groaned fully awake now unfortunately.

"It's my alarm clock," Abel muttered and stuffed the irritating thing under his mattress. "Bella bought it for me for school since I hate waking up."

"Next time don't make it so loud," Feliciano snapped.

Antonio looked over at the cheerier(?) Italian in surprise. He made a mental note to never wake the boy up from a nap. He looked over at Lovino who was counting down quietly from ten on his fingers. When all of the 10 digits were spread Feliciano leaped up from bed. "Ve~," he said happily. "Why are we lounging about? It's the first day of school!" He skipped into the bathroom and brushed his teeth until they sparkled.

Antonio shook his head deciding not to over analyze. He barely knew these boys for a day. He couldn't know everything about them. The Spaniard pushed back the covers and immediately pulled them back over him. Fucking damn was it cold out. Did the heater even work in this place? Antonio crawled out of bed still wrapped up in his blanket. He made his way over to the closet and pulled his clothes out for the day while Lovino stood beside him doing the same. They turned away from each other and dressed as quickly as possible to keep the cold air away from their skin as possible.

Once Antonio had finished he fell back onto his bed immediately regretting the decision when pain shot up his shoulder. "Shhhhit," he hissed through his teeth. He sat back up and rubbed his shoulder. He looked up and saw Feliciano standing there smiling kindly.

"Here's a hot pack so it doesn't hurt you all day," he said sweetly handing the red box to Antonio.

Antonio raised his eyebrows in surprise at the act of kindness. "Gracias," he said tearing the box open, he pulled his shirt up and tried to stretch to reach the ache.

"Oh!" Feliciano cried. "Let me do that." He took the white patch, peeled the back off and stuck it onto Antonio's shoulder blade gently smoothing out the creases on the edges. "There all better."

Antonio did in fact feel better now that the warmth of the patch was seeping through his skin. He replaced his shirt and slipped on the purple jacket. He decided the Feliciano may not be so bad. He ignored Antonio's temper and showed him kindness rather than cowering and avoiding him. Or maybe Feliciano was gullible and stupid believing that everyone had some good. In that case this would be a rough year for him.

Antonio stood, grabbed his bag and headed out the door to go to breakfast. He stared out the tall windows to the court yard. People already darted back and forth across the lawn, some heading to breakfast and others finding friends or looking for classrooms. He found the Mess Hall once more, got himself a "delicious" breakfast of blackened toast with blackberry jam from a plastic container, cold scrambled eggs, curled sausages, and bland cereal with hormone pumped milk. Antonio sat across from Francis and Gilbert both of whom were staring at their plates in apparent disgust.

"It's like they didn't even try today," Francis scoffed. "My palate can't stomach this crap."

"Even my dogs at home wouldn't eat this," Gilbert said curling his lip.

"I guess they have to scrimp on ingredients in the morning to make the dinners better," Antonio reasoned. He tried to choke down at least a little food to calm his growling stomach. The trio chatted and expressed relief that they would be in the same class this year.

"I think this year should be the mischief year," Gilbert said. "Pranks, pranks and more pranks."

"Wouldn't that cost time and money," Francis asked.

"Ja, but the victory is sweeter plus it's more difficult to trace the culprit if we set them up right," the German— sorry _Prussian_— replied smirking.

A sigh broke into their conversation as a new person joined them. A girl had taken the seat next to Gilbert, she had long, messy blonde hair with bangs that fell in front of her sharp blue eyes, a couple zits littered her cheeks and nose, glittering braces lined her teeth, and perched on the tip of her nose were large, square glasses. She was a little large in build but wore her clothes baggy so you couldn't tell. "Bruder," she scolded. "You know grandfather will murder you if you get in trouble again this year."

"This is mein schwester, Monika, she's starting this year as a freshman" Gilbert explained to his confused friends ignoring the girls chiding. "She's a bit of an ugly duckling isn't she?" he added teasingly.

"Call me an ugly duckling again and I will shove my boot up your ass," she grumbled threateningly.

"Ugly. Duckling," he mocked.

The next thing Antonio knew Gilbert had the breakfast tray dumped on his head and black shoe shoved into his mouth. Gilbert pulled the shoe out. "Monika! I was joking!" he called out to the girl stomping away. "Geez, can't take a joke," he muttered.

"Your comment was a little harsh mon cher," Francis pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," the Ger-_Prussian _agreed. He stood up and jogged after her.

Antonio and Francis chatted for a while longer before heading off to their classroom. The educational section of the school was as ornate and beautiful as any political building or castle. The floors were a teal colored tile and brown columns separated the windows. The staircase was fit for a palace the banister carved with swooping designs while attractive iron bars kept it from wobbling when one held on. Sunlight streamed into the hallways through the windows giving the interior a college brochure type glow. The hallways were divided by year and colored in various colors to make it easy to remember where you were. Freshman classes were in the cream colored hallway on the West side of the first floor. Sophomores had the light blue hallway on the east side, which was where Antonio would be. Juniors would go to the second floor and take the chartreuse hallway to the west. Seniors of course were second floor to the east and their hallway was a vibrant pink (rumored to be from a senior prank and never turned back to its original color).

Antonio finally found his classroom labeled E105 and slipped in. He chose the seat near the back next to the window. When he looked out he could see the trim front lawn lined with stone paths and the large brick wall that kept strangers from getting in. 'Or students getting out,' thought Antonio.

The bell rang softly, a few stray students ran into the classroom before the chiming ended. Antonio glanced around the plain room noting there were 18 students. 18 people he would be stuck with for the rest of the year. Fortunately, Gilbert and Francis were in the same class with him as well as Bella. Unfortunately, those Italian lunatics were in his class too.

The teacher cleared his throat and looked sternly at the class which was surprising. His hair was long and had small braids in it, he was big and burly looking with an emotionless glare like he was daring anyone to misbehave. "I am Mr. Beilschmidt," he introduced himself.

"What's up Gramps?" Gil hollered out nonchalantly.

Antonio looked at his friend surprised. Gilbert hadn't mentioned his Grandfather was a teacher at the school much less that he would be _their _teacher.

"Gilbert, during class you will address me a sir or Mr. Beilschmidt," the man said. "Am I clear?"

"I'd say opaque," Gilbert smirked.

"Detention," Mr. Beilschmidt said. "Now, I will call your names and you will sit in the seat I assign to you."

There was a chorus of complaints and groans throughout the class that were silenced immediately by one look from the teacher. Mr. Beilschmidt cleared his throat and looked at the chart in his hand walking around the room and placing his hand on the desk as he named each person, "Sadiq Adnan, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Nora Bondevik, Francis Bonnefoy, Anya Braginski, Antonio Carriedo, Bella de Vries, Roderich Edelstein, Eli Hedervary, Sakura Honda, Amelia Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Toris Laurinatis, Feliks Lukasiewics, Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas, Madeline Williams, and Vash Zwingli," he finished. "Good, club signups are during lunch and after class. You do not have to join a club but it is recommended."

Antonio's new spot placed him in the front row between the darker skinned boy Sadiq and the girl with blonde curls and blue eyes named Amelia. Antonio hated being in the front of the class. It made him feel exposed. He heaved a sigh and pulled out his Geometry text book and a red notebook ready to get this day over with.

The day passed by slowly since all they did was review what they learned last year. When the final bell rung Antonio was whisked away by Gilbert and Francis to go and sign up for club activities. Antonio honestly didn't want to sign up for anything. The wrong choice could make him a target and he really didn't want that.

"I think I'll sign up for football!" Gilbert said.

"Me too," Francis chimed in. "Everyone here loves football."

"They have football here?" Amelia asked. "I thought all you guys played was soccer!"

Francis laughed. "You must be thinking of that soft version of rugby. We're talking about actual football that only silly Americans call soccer."

Amelia scowled. "Football is great!" she argued. "You guys are just jealous." The American girl stomped off aggravated.

"I guess we can try out for the football team," Antonio said hesitantly. The last time he played it didn't end well but he could at least try again this year. He had a clean slate.

"Not just try out," Gilbert corrected. "We're going to make the team."

**Hooray another chapter! I have lots of stuff planned out for these boys. Be patient with upcoming chapters because I'm a very busy person. If things don't make much sense now they will most likely be explained in later chapters. You know, plot line and all. I'm not sure how many chapters this fanfic will be so we'll just have to see.**

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Remember to Review!**


End file.
